The present invention relates to a turbine lubrication oil filtration safeguard system. As is known, it is imperative that a turbine generator always be provided with an ample supply of clean filtered lubrication oil so as to maintain smooth, trouble-free operation. Customarily, lubrication oil returned to a sump is filtered and then re-supplied to the turbine generator for further lubrication. It is important to separate unfiltered return oil received from the turbine generator from oil to be supplied to the turbine generator so that the turbine generator is always supplied with clean oil. However, in such a system, if return oil from the turbine generator is prevented from being returned to the turbine generator due to, for example, malfunction of a pump within the oil filtration loop, in short order, the turbine generator will either be damaged or destroyed. As such, a need has developed to provide a turbine generator with a lubrication system that places a priority upon returning filtered oil to the turbine generator but, at the same time, precludes a situation wherein no oil is supplied to the turbine generator.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,362 to Walker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,097 to Bauer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,498 to Prendergast PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,224 to Easter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,093 to Dickinson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,363 to Kronich PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,185 to Weigle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,850 to Koller et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,196 to Mouton.
Walker describes a process for purifying oil having a series of settling tanks and a centrifuge to remove excess particles from the oil.
Bauer describes a lube oil filtration system wherein oil is passed through a clarifying unit and returned to the supply conduit at a point intermediate to the point of withdrawal and the parts to be lubricated. The oil is passed through the clarifier and returned to the supply conduit at a rate greater than the rate of flow from the reservoir to the parts to be lubricated. However, Bauer does not disclose a flapper valve.
Prendergast describes a separation and reclaiming cycle for oil going to a gas turbine.
Easter describes a turbine lubrication system in which oil is returned from bearings and drained to a non-pressurized oil collection chamber which supplies the suction for the main oil pump. There is an emergency pressurized gas system including a gas cylinder connected to the chamber to ensure independent oil flow in the event of interruption of pump power.
Dickinson describes a system for controlling lubricant pressure in a gas storage reservoir. A pressurized gas storage reservoir is maintained at a pressure, under normal operating conditions, less than the pressure in the pressurized reservoir. If there is a malfunction so that the pressure in the pressurized reservoir is less than the pressure in the gas storage reservoir, lubricant is supplied to bearings for a predetermined time.
Kronich describes a lubricating oil filtration system and oil filtering system having an independent flow circuit separate from the engine lubrication system. A screw type oil pump is rotatably mounted on the support shaft of the engine governor. An oil pump is provided for use with the separate full flow oil filtration system. The oil sump has a single chamber.
Weigle describes a system with an oil container arrangement for vehicles. An additional container is arranged in an oil accommodating apparatus so that a hydraulic pump continues to aspirate filtered oil from the additional container to supply hydraulic oil to the system.
Koller et al. describe a lubricating system for a turbo-machine, a central rotor shaft with a main oil pump being mechanically connected to the central rotor shaft with a suction discharge line connecting the suction line to the oil container and providing for the balancing of the leakage losses and for removal of the heat fed to the oil by an occurring friction load output.
Mouton describes a pressure system for detecting malfunction of a fuel oil heat exchanger.
The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as contemplating a sump having two chambers which may communicate with one another via a flapper valve to ensure delivery of lubricant to the turbine generator even if there is a malfunction in the pump in the filtration circuit.